nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Rothia
The Free City of Rothia (also known The Eternal City or simply as Roth) is both the capitol city of Inoroth and one of its thirty-four Provinces. Rothia was one of only two free cities to retain independence by the time modern provincial borders were finalized in Inoroth under the Unity Decree of 1813 by King Cristofo IX. With an estimated two million people living in over 1,300 km² in the 1890 census, Rothia has the highest population, though not the highest population density, of any city in Inoroth. The city of Rothia served continuously as the capitol of the Rothian Republic, later the Rothian Empire, and now today as the capitol of Inoroth. As a result, Rothia has ever been the center of politics and government, quickly burgeoning into one of the largest and most populous cities in Eiren. Geographically, Rothia is located in the Reale Comdo Valley in the upper central half of Inoroth, and strategically situated at the conflux of three major rivers: the Fiume Forso, the Fiume Sco, and the Pebblebush Tributary (Affluente Ciottolobusto). Thanks to insulating mountainous surroundings and cooling westerly prevailing wind currents, Rothia enjoys a rather temperate climate common to the Inorothian Interior. Historically, the city was founded in 912 BC, and was one of the first permanent cities in the valley not to be overrun and destroyed by rivals. Expanding from loosely organized tribal leadership to increasingly complex after the Inorothian Civil War in the late 8th Century AD, the city's importance and centrality waned some as the old imperial order fragmented into a loosely governed kingdom that was unable to control the far-flung and independent-minded lesser nobles. With the advent of technologies like the railroad, telegraph lines, and airships, as well as the reassertion of Royal power, however, Rothia is once again squarely at the center of and increasing network of power and control, further bolstered by the attitude of unity and nostalgia many felt after the Quibellan Invasion in the early 19th Century AD and onward. Politically, Rothia is divided into eleven Districts and nine Counties, for a total of twenty-one Administrative Divisions. Over the centuries, the growing city has expanded and annexed many of these territories, some willingly, others less so. The expansive capitol building sits atop "La Collina" or "The Hill" in the Regola Centro District. Both the Crown and Il Nuncio have their primary residences in Rothia, as do countless other influential nobles, burgesses, artists, composers, and statesmen. Culturally, the city has maintained a consistent program of patronage for artists and venues throughout the centuries, and there are countless museums, parks, memorials, preserved historic buildings, and other places of interest scattered throughout the province. Every day sees at least one festival or celebratory day held somewhere, whether a church holiday, burgess party to woo consumers, greater noble displaying their lavish wealth, or foreign embassies hosting cultural exchanges, there is never a dull moment. From bustling metropolitan down-towns to quiet residential parks, exotic river markets to massive industrial parks, and with countless memorials and landmarks spread throughout (it is said that there are more statues than people in Rothia), this massive and diverse city has something for everyone and is a must-see attraction for tourists local and international alike. History: Antiquity The first settlers to the area now known as Rothia were likely hunter-gatherer tribes traveling along the migratory paths of their quarry, which almost certainly crossed between the Falero Valley and the Golondo Valley via the Trevia Gaps seasonally. Agriculture and civilization eventually came to the area, and many short-lived civilizations based around small cities flourished and floundered over the years; none, however, seemed able to build a lasting, cohesive state before being cut down by their rivals or internal strife. The bountiful banks of the river Forso led to some of these tribes, who would later grow into the Rothian peoples, to settle the area somewhere around 1100 BC. Early and conflicting accounts differ on exactly who and what these people were. Some records assert that these were refugees fleeing the ravages of wars in nearby cities, which is consistent with the cycle of rise-and-fall conflicts of the times, while others state that they were solely wanderers and pioneers who set out in search of fertile land and profits; still others claim they were 'deposited by the Star People' for an unknown destiny. Rothia was founded by the brothers Rothus and Romulus around 912 BC, after a battle between their tribe and rival Lord Sebestius of the Calderoni (progenitors of the Faleronese). After the settling of Rothia, the region around the city continued much as it had before, with rival city-states waxing and waning. Soon, however, it became apparent that the city of Rothia was different from the rest. Through liberal citizenship and well trained semi-professional armies, Rothia built a united and tenacious society that resisted threats foreign and domestic. This stability lead to an impressive alliance network that absorbed or converted many the surrounding towns in the first wave of expansion that would become iconic of the city. Constitution and Founding of the Rothian Republic Wealth and trade flourished in the relative peace this structure brought, and the city quickly grew in size and importance over her rivals. The city of Rothia was increasingly reliant on food and materials imported from the surrounding countryside, and supplied finished goods in return, but little was done by the Elder's Council to integrate these outer populations into civil life. Grievances between urbanites and the rural citizens turned into open riots and violence in 750 BC, and again in 732 BC, before culminating in an outright siege of the city in 727 BC. As the stalemate dragged on into the next year, and food became scarce in the city, the Council grudgingly passed the "Constitutio Corpus Publica", or the "Body Constitution of the Republic" in 726. The constitution, among other things, codified the rights and duties of several classes of citizens, foreigners, and slaves, including protections for personal life and limb regardless of class status. The children of slaves were to be born freemen, and the grandchildren of foreigners were to be granted citizenship. Any who served in the professional army for twenty years were also granted citizenship and a stipend of gold upon discharge. The document also included a measure to rural families and communities that promised the extension of citizenship once they had demonstrated acceptance of Rothian customs and culture, even if they remained outside of the physical city walls. This groundbreaking agreement is largely considered the formal foundation of the Rothian Republic, and the pattern of granting citizenship to pacify subjugated peoples became a recurring strategy ever since. The Elder's Council, which until this point had met informally and was tribal in nature, was replaced by two new bodies, the Senate and Vulgate, made up of the well to do aristocrats and the citizen freemen of the city, respectively. With the exception of a few suspensions by later emperors and Great Fire of 1507 AD, these two bodies have remained in continuous session ever since, today manifested as the Gentleman's House and Commoner's House respectively. From City-State to Nation The Senate quickly dominated the political structure and the city prospered under the new arrangement. The model of offering the promise of citizenship on the one hand, and holding the threat of invasion by an increasingly formidable professional army proved a compelling combination, and control over the local riverways was well solidified by the early 500's BC. Now, however, the new Republic began encountering other cities that rivaled its own size and power, which led to a series of short and brutal wars that propelled Rothia from a single city-state into a sizable nation. The pattern was repeated time and again: Rothian armies would sally forth and fight a roughly equal force from the rival city, with great losses on both sides. A few months later, a fresh army of men newly recruited by the citizenship model would reinforce the existing Rothian army, while the besieged city was depleted and could not raise an effective defense. Tributes would flow along the rivers and keep the Rothians fed, while their enemy starved. Rarely was a third army needed. The siege usually ended in surrender rather than assault, whereupon incredible leniency for the time and place was offered, the liberal citizenship model turning that city from an enemy into a component part in a short period of time. Often the newly "adopted" city would form a part of the Republic's supply chain by the time the next campaign was launched. At first, the city-state would be vassalized and retain a fair degree of internal autonomy once tributes were paid, but over time, they would be assimilated into the "core" of the Republic, adopting the Rothian political, social, cultural, and economic attitudes. This increasingly large and intricate network of integrated cities posed great logistical and bureaucratic problems. Many new civil service positions were created, especially Governors, Tax Collectors, and Supply Masters. Great construction programs were undertaken in the cities and countryside, and roads were built with government stables at regular intervals to ensure rapid communication by swift courier riders. The Republic was becoming an increasingly complex state. The Rimeran Wars Rimera was a rival naval power in what is now northern Inoroth, and the intrigue and fighting cycle back and forth through several wars ending at the height of the Republic's wealth and power. Within a few generations, most of Rimeran territory and people are full fledged citizen of Rothia. Districts and Counties: Industrial Sector: The Industrial Sector of Rothia is built along the river downstream of the rest of the city, and is one of the largest manufacturing areas in Inoroth. Rothia stands at the junction of two major rivers and is a massive railroad hub, which means it has great potential for industry. Raw materiels flow in and every good one could possibly imagine flow out of the city, shipped to and from the rest of the country via the complex railroad system or waterways. Upscale Residential Parks and Suburbs: These oasises of serenity and quiet dot the city, where the wealthy build communities with tree-lined boulevards and large parks to bring calm and peace of mind from the stresses of work. Some of the most beautiful homes in the kingdom can be found here, provided you can get through the gates that usually cordon off these areas. Historic Downtown Area: Packed full of historic buildings, landmarks, and monuments, this area draws millions of tourists every year. Both the King and Pope, as well as all the highest assemblies of the Kingdom, like the King's Council, Governors Council, Gentleman's and Commoner's Houses, and the Prime Minister dwell here. It is virtually impossible to do and see everything there is to see and do, from the museums to the theatres to various eateries, peaceful parks, monuments, governmental buildings, and countless other attractions. No visit to Inoroth is truly complete without spending a few days wandering the streets of Old Rothia. Interestingly, all vehicular traffic has been banned in the Historic Area for centuries, making it a surprisingly quiet place despite all of the people. There is truly something for everyone in this lovely part of Rothia. Greater Downtown: A bustling commercial and residential zone with highrise tennent buildings, department stores, light factories, and a seemingly endless mass of people. It is a place full of little shops and street vendors, with streets full of vehicle traffic, stray dogs, orphaned children, and small time criminals like pickpockets. Slums: As with every great city, there are areas where the desperately poor dwell in dirt squaller. Most such developements are in or near the Industrial and Downtown areas. Despite reform efforts and aid from the city government, religious organizations, and private donors, poverty remains a large problem for the city, and man simply stay out of the run down areas and try to forget that they exist. Famous Landmarks and Attractions "La Collina" or "The Hill" Capitol Complex Main Palace of the King Another of the King's Palaces Big Church / Il Nuncio's Private Residence A couple other notable churches A couple big houses of the Nobles The old Rothian Roads (some still used) Aqueducts (still used, some heated, others cooled) The public baths (still used, but separate houses for men and women) Main Opera House Main Theater Main Concert Hall The sprawling old Gymnasium The old Senate and Vulgate buildings The many Guild Halls A modern Arsenal/Base/Fort A few old castles/forts Some Museums Some Colleges Some Parks and Piazzas The "Brickwalk" which is basically a fancier boardwalk riverfront walkway The Main Train Station, with all of the many turntables, junctions, and switchtracks The "Sotto Ferro" Subway System The Old Walls (several increasingly newer rings from different eras) The Shipyards Location and Geography Upper central Inoroth Longituge and Lattitude Hilly Terrain, a valley surrounded by mountains to the North-East and South-West Three Rivers Warm Summers and Temperate Winters Surrounded by farmland, really fertile Some wines and cheese they make Politics WIP! Category:Cities Category:Inorothian Related